In an electrophotographic printing machine, each of a plurality of control boards includes thereon a ROM (Read Only Memory) storing therein a program for controlling each component. As time passes, the program stored in the ROM may be partially changed due to the change in the specification, etc., in order to flexibly cope with the problems or market demand which could not be predicted when the copying machine was developed. In this way, increase in the value of the device can be achieved by altering it to always meet the current specification. For example, when the components to be exchanged of the device have changed, or the life of the component becomes longer because the durability thereof is improved, for example, by the improvement of the material quality, the maintenance control counter is changed for reducing the user's expense.
When the program stored in the ROM is partially changed, as to the newly produced products, the ROM is exchanged with that of new version when producing. However, as to the products already forwarded into the market from the manufacturer, a serviceman must visit the individual customer to exchange the ROM with that of new version.
In addition, the program may be changed in order to add special function. In such a case, because some users may not want the function, even if the program is changed after the copying machine was forwarded into the market, the ROM in the copying machine may not be exchanged with that of new version if not desired.
This means that if the program in the ROM is changed many times after the mass-production of the original copying machine has started, the copying machines with ROMs of various versions exist in the market.
Therefore, it is difficult for the serviceman to carry out the maintenance operation of the copying machines. Because the serviceman does not know which version of program is used for operating the copying machine, a long time is required for a subtle adjustment, thereby presenting the problem of low operating efficiency. In order to counteract this, normally, the control number is written on the surface of the ROM whenever the program is changed in order to control the program version. In this way, the subtle adjustment in the individual process is carried out based on the control number.
However, in order to confirm the program version of the copying machine, the serviceman must visit the customer and remove the cover of the copying machine to expose the control board. Because the serviceman in the service station would not know exactly what service is required before visiting the customer, the serviceman must visit the customer at least twice: first visit is to confirm the program version, and the second visit is to carry out the maintenance operation with the necessary components and tools for the required service. Otherwise, the serviceman must bring various kinds of components and tools so as to manage the all possible situations. Because such a troublesome work is required for the serviceman, the problem arises in that the serviceman cannot offer a prompt service, or too much work is required for the serviceman.